Huyendo del Destino
by Paraules. Emmetzinades
Summary: Nacer en una cuna de oro, no es sinónimo de felicidad. Después de muchos años de infelicidad no me quedó más remedio que huir, dejarlo todo atrás, los lujos, la corona ... a cambio de mi felicidad.
1. Prólogo

HUYENDO DEL DESTINO.

Prólogo.

Desde el primer instante en el que llegué al mundo cruel que me rodeaba, tuve que enfrentar y convivir con el mal. Pero lo peor de todo era tener que sonreír ante las cámaras y fuera de las cuatro paredes donde se producían luchas constantes, debía vestirme con aquella sonrisa hipócrita y hacer ver que todo iba de maravilla y que era la niña más feliz del mundo.

Pero dentro de tanta hipocresía, había un pequeño destello de luz. Mis padres. Podía asegurar que eran las personas que más me amaban en el mundo e incluso asegurar que eran las únicas que lo hacían. Pero no pude contar siempre con su amor y su dulzura a mi lado.

A la corta edad de cinco años viví la muerte de mi madre. Pero lo que más me dolió, no fue en sí su muerte, sino saber que ella no estaba conmigo por voluntad propia, ya que ella se suicidó. Pasé de ser una niña infeliz con personas que amaba a su alrededor, a ser una niña completamente sumida en la tristeza y dolor.

Mi padre no superó la muerte de Renné, mi madre, y alegando que mi presencia y parecido a ella le resultaba doloroso, sencillamente se marchó. Dejándome sola en una casa llena de personas. Abandonándome a los brazos de mi abuela, la reina de Grecia, arrojándome a los brazos del mismísimo diablo, que en vez de verme como un ser de su misma sangre, me miraba con odio y maquinando como poder sacar beneficio de mí.

Los años pasaron y aprendí a saber llevar la situación. Mi abuela me obligaba a estar presente en cada una de las fiestas que hacía, mostrándome y exhibiéndome ante los hombres de la realeza de diferentes países del mundo. La vida en palacio era una pesadilla, únicamente me satisfacía el saber que mi pueblo me adoraba y que para ellos era la princesita esperada para un cambio de visión de la sociedad. La reina era odiada entre sus súbditos y en gran cantidad de apariciones públicas donde yo la tenía que acompañar, se escuchaban voces vitoreándome halagos y maldiciendo a la horrible mujer que se encontraba a mi lado. Esos momentos me hacían esbozar una auténtica sonrisa, por ellos valía el sufrimiento. Pero esos no eran los únicos momentos donde era feliz. Sino que mis amigos me aportaban aquella alegría y aquel amor que desde pequeña se me arrebató. Ellos no eran gente de grandes familias adineradas, ni mucho menos sangre noble o real corría por sus venas, pero eso les hacía ser perfectos para mí.

Si tuviese que dar un nombre, para definir el mismísimo diablo y la persona a la que más desprecio, sin duda alguna, es Marie Swan, mi abuela, reina de Grecia y la causante del suicidio de mi madre.


	2. Todos tenemos un límite

HUYENDO DEL DESTINO.

2. Todos tenemos un límite.

Era otro 13 de setiembre más para añadir a la lista, pero ese sería diferente. Por fin era mayor de edad, por fin cumplía los 18 años, aunque eso no me daba total libertad, seguía encontrándome prisionera entre las elegantes paredes del palacio de Tatoi.

-Señorita Isabella, fuera hace un día soleado, es hora de levantarse – susurraba Katrina mientras me intentaba despertar. Pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarme de vuelta a la cruda realidad, prefería volver al mundo de los sueños donde podía ser quien yo quisiese.

-Por favor Katrina, déjame un ratito más – supliqué ocultándome bajo las sábanas de seda. Pero antes que ella pudiese responder se escucharon unas fuertes risotadas por el pasillo.

-Princesita! – chillaba una fuerte y estruendosa voz, que conocía a la perfección. Antes de poder destaparme la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron una pareja con deslumbrantes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bella! Aún no me puedo creer que no te hayas levantado, pero si es el día de tu cumpleaños – chilló cogiéndome en brazos y dando vueltas conmigo provocando que estallase en carcajadas. Se trataba de mi amigo Jake y su pareja y mejor amiga Nessie.

-Jake, baja a Bella que yo también la quiero abrazar – se quejaba desde el suelo Nessie, haciendo un lindo puchero al que no se pudo resistir él y aún conmigo en sus brazos se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Aghhh, por favor no hagáis marranadas en mi presencia. Jake suéltame! – exigí.

-Felicidades! – chillaron los dos a la vez mientras me daban un abrazo grupal.

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes. Pero, ¿por qué no bajamos a desayunar y luego salimos a disfrutar las hermosas calles de Atenas? – propuse sonriente.

-Me encanta tu plan, pero lo que más me gusta es poder desayunar como un rey – espetó Jake mientras se acariciaba el estómago, provocando que tanto Nessie como yo estallásemos en carcajadas. Este chico jamás cambiaria, sus mayores debilidades eran Nessie y… la comida.

El desayuno pasó entre risas y comentarios tontos. Al lado de ellos dos podía ser yo misma, podía hacer lo que quisiese porque sabía que ellos me querrían y no me juzgarían aunque cometiese el peor de los crímenes. Como era un día especial me puse un vestido blanco con pequeñas florecitas de encaje y unas sandalias planas. Cuando nos encaminábamos hacia la salida de palacio, nos cruzamos con mi abuela que únicamente me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lágrima surcó mi mejilla. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a su frialdad, aún me dolía que ni para el día de mi cumpleaños me regalase aunque fuese una sola sonrisa.

-Eii pequeña no llores, esa mujer no se merece ni tus lágrimas ni tu sufrimiento. – susurró Nessie abrazándome mientras que Jake con sus pulgares limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-¡A quien le apetece un helado! – chilló el grandullón para aligerar el ambiente, ganándose una carcajada de mi parte.

Pasamos el día deambulando por las preciosas calles de Atenas y perdidos por los parques de la ciudad que te llevaban a una tranquilidad absoluta. Envueltos de naturaleza se nos hizo de noche y antes que en palacio se preocupasen. Pero al llegar me encontré con una imagen que me dejó claramente impactada. Miles de destellos me impedían la visión, se trataba de paparazis. Cuando pude enfocar bien la vista me di cuenta que el salón principal había sido transformado en una sala de prensa y allí se encontraban más personas de las que podrían caber en un estadio de futbol americano. Desconcertada me dirigí hacia mi abuela quien autoritariamente depositaba su vista en mí y en la silla que se encontraba vacía a su lado. Tímidamente y completamente asustada me senté a su lado. Cuando alcé la vista todos los presentes en la sala guardaron silencio y los reporteros empezaron a aplaudir y felicitarme. No pude evitar que una sincera sonrisa se escapase de mis labios.

-Muchísimas gracias por estar presentes y por alegrarme un día tan especial como es hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños. Si tengo que ser sincera esto me ha tomado totalmente desprevenida, me ha pillado por sorpresa. Venía de celebrar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos por los magníficos jardines de Atenas y al llegar me encuentro con tal sorpresa. Únicamente puedo deciros, gracias – expliqué emocionada. – Si quieren hacer alguna pregunta estaré encantada de responderos. – las manos empezaron a alzarse.

-Felicidades princesa – ante eso musite un silencioso gracias con los labios. A partir de ese momento las preguntas siguieron, pero cada vez sentía la inquisidora mirada de mi abuela más clavada en mí. Hasta que llegó la pregunta clave que desencadenaría mi futuro.

-Princesa y en cuanto al tema del amor, ¿qué tal se encuentra su corazón? – ante esa pregunta no pude más que soltar una pequeña risita. La relación que tenía con mi pueblo era muy estrecha y no había prácticamente ningún tema que no fuese apto a preguntar en cuanto a mi vida. Pero cuando iba a contestar mi abuela se adelanto soltando la bomba de la noche.

-Aquí es donde yo quería llegar – dijo levantándose y haciendo una señal hacia los guardias que se encontraban al fondo de la sala, quienes abrieron las puertas y por ellas entró un hombre de unos cuarenta años trajeado que al llegar a nuestra altura besó mi mano y abrazó a mi abuela como si se conociesen desde siempre. – El motivo por el que os he reunido en esta sala, no es para que podáis felicitar a Isabella por su cumpleaños, sino para que la podáis felicitar por su próxima unión en matrimonio con el Rey de Marruecos Vladimir.- no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. En esos momentos la sala se sumió en un tenso silencio. No podía ser, yo quería estudiar y casarme por amor, no con una persona a la que no conocía y que podría ser perfectamente mi padre.

-Princesa, ¿está de acuerdo con esta boda?- me preguntó un periodista en nombre de todos. En aquellos instantes no pude pronunciar una sola palabra únicamente ellos eran testigos de la gran cantidad de lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas, en un llanto silencioso. Entonces se escuchó un chillido, como un grito de guerra.

-Huya princesa, una flor tan preciosa y delicada como usted debe ser feliz. Huya de su destino. Huya de estos demonios que la tienen prisionera en barrotes de oro – después de tal afirmación, los demás periodistas se unieron a sus gritos e insultos hacia la reina y el rey marroquí. La guardia de palacio intervino ante la llamada de mi abuela pidiendo orden. A los pocos minutos la sala estuvo vacía, pero entonces los gritos empezaron a venir del exterior donde la voz se corrió y todos ya estaban al tanto del catastrófico destino que me esperaba.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa niñita insolente – chilló mi abuela abofeteándome y tirándome al suelo del impacto. Pero su bofetada no me dolía, porque en aquellos momentos no podía apartar la mirada de aquel hombre que me miraba de forma lujuriosa. – Esto pasa por llevarte tan bien con el populacho, todo es tu culpa – chillaba encolerizada- pero no te creas que vas a poder huir de tu cargo como lo hizo la furcia de tu madre – aquellas palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón y no pude más que mirarla con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella – tu madre y tú no sois más que escoria que se cree con el derecho a opinar, pero aquí la que tiene el mando soy yo – dijo acercándose a mí que la miraba retadora – no puedes huir de tu destino.- susurró antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con mi futuro esposo.

Desde fuera las voces se seguían escuchando. Constantes "huye princesa, todos te ayudaremos" se escuchaban. El saber que mi pueblo me apoyaba me dio el valor suficiente para tomar una decisión. Rápidamente salí de la sala principal y me dirigí a mi habitación llenando las maletas con la ropa necesaria para poder pasar durante meses y aquella con la que no llamase la atención en el exterior. Una vez todo listo cogí papel y bolígrafo y empecé a escribir.

_Querido pueblo mío,_

_Si pudiese me encontraría siempre a vuestro lado, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Pero mis deseos son poder estudiar en la universidad y cuando me enamore, poder casarme con ese hombre que aunque sea pobre, estoy segura que me llenara de felicidad. _

_Prometo que en cuanto me sea posible volveré y viviremos en felicidad mutua como hemos vivido estos años. Pero todas las personas tienen su límite. Durante toda mi corta vida he aguantado sinfín de maltratos, desprecios y vejaciones por parte de mi abuela, la reina de Grecia. Pero ya ha colmado mi límite y no puedo permitir que haga de mi vida un infierno como hizo con mi madre. _

_Espero que me entendáis y me podáis perdonar, os prometo que volveré. Os quiero._

_Atentamente,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Silenciosamente abrí la ventana de mi habitación que daba hacia la calle donde una gran multitud aún se encontraba reunida. Cuando capte su atención les lancé la carta y no salí del balcón hasta que vi como una chica de entre la multitud la cogía entre sus manos.

-Jake, necesito que me hagas un favor – ordené. Por primera vez en mi vida, primero miraría en mí, en mis intereses y en mi propia felicidad, ya era hora que fuese feliz.


	3. Escapada y Alemania

HUYENDO DEL DESTINO.

3. Escapada y Alemania.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Atenas preparada para empezar mi vida en libertad. Aún tenía miedo ya que hasta que no consiguiese salir del aeropuerto de Berlín, que era mi nuevo destino, no estaría verdaderamente a salvo. Tomar la decisión de cuál sería el lugar donde empezaría de cero resultó ser muy complicado. Pero me decidí por Alemania, un país que unía a Grecia únicamente por una intensa confrontación y odio. Ese fue el motivo que me llevó a decidir empezar allí, seguramente mi abuela sería el último lugar del mundo donde me buscaría.

-Bella te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. – dijo Nessie quien estaba sentada a mi lado llorando en mi regazo. – No sabes cuanta falta me vas a hacer.

-Cariño no llores. Vamos a estar en continuo contacto, tanto por teléfono como por video llamadas – susurré sin poder evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalase por mi mejilla. Continuamos abrazadas durante minutos junto con Jacob que acababa de llegar de traernos unas botellitas de agua. Pero un llamado por interfono anunció que mi nueva vida estaba por comenzar.

-Sobretodo Bella, acuérdate de llevar los ojos y el pelo bien tapado, para que nadie te pueda reconocer a primera vista- dijo seriamente en el momento de despedirnos – También acuérdate de teñirte el cabello de algún color totalmente opuesto al tuyo para que sea más complicado que te encuentren. Sabes que te quiero, no? – susurró besándome la frente.

-Y tanto que lo sé, me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y a Nessie.- lloriquee. En ese momento sonó el último llamado para embarcar – ¡Un último abrazo grupal! – chillé llamando la atención de las personas que nos rodeaban. Cuando nos separamos salí corriendo hacia la puerta de embarque antes que me dejasen en tierra y mi abuela se diese cuenta de mi falta en palacio. – Os quiero y os prometo que volveré – chillé antes que se cerrasen las puertas.

Nada más entrar el miedo a que me reconocieran me poseyó. Rápidamente me senté y al darme cuenta que el puesto a mi lado estaba vacío una amplia sonrisa se instaló en mi cara. Para que el vuelo fuese más ameno me coloqué los auriculares y puse la música lo más fuerte posible sin que llegasen a dolerme los oídos. El viaje se me hizo realmente corto, aunque cuando alguna persona se me quedaba observando el pánico invadía mi cuerpo e intentaba por todos los medios taparme el rostro. Estaba en un dulce sueño donde yo era madre y me encontraba jugando con dos pequeños niños en el jardín de palacio de Atenas, cuando una sacudida en el hombro me despertó.

-Señorita ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino – me informó dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias por avisar, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes – dije avergonzada. Rápidamente salí del avión y el frío clima de Berlín me recibió. Este sería otro de los aspectos que más me costaría de asimilar. El no levantarme porque los rayos de luz se colaban a través de las ventanas o el cálido clima de mi tierra natal, de mi país.

Después de dos horas conseguí salir del aeropuerto, en estos momentos no estaba en este lindo lugar como turista, sino que estaba como habitante y esto en cierta parte me asustaba. El cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro, solo esperaba que no se pusiese a llover en ese instante porque antes de llegar al hotel debía hacer varias paradas. Después de quince interminables segundos conseguí que un taxi se fijase en mi mano alzada y amablemente se detuviese. A partir de ese momento me tendría que mentalizar en hablar en alemán. Una de las pocas cosas que mi abuela hizo fue obligarme a aprender muchos idiomas, en estos momentos eso me ayudaría a huir a cualquier lugar de América, Europa y parte de Asia.

-Buenos días, necesito que me lleve a diversos sitios, por favor – le expliqué al conductor.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo la esperare en el auto fuera de los establecimientos mientras hace sus recados – dijo sonriente mirándome por el retrovisor – ¿Adónde quiere que paremos primero? – entre amenas charlas llegamos a un centro comercial donde baje decidida a hacerme un cambio total de look. Cuando entré, tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo me observaba, necesitaba quitarme esa impresión de encima y que mejor que hacerlo en una peluquería. Cuando me senté en la silla únicamente dije que me dejase completamente diferente y preciosa. Para hacerlo más entretenido el chico me vendó los ojos y así yo no podría opinar ni decir nada en cuanto a su trabajo.

-Cariño, estás preciosa y mucho más acorde a tu edad y a tu estilo. Porque aunque por la ropa que llevas no lo pareces, dentro de ti llevas a una chica roquera – dijo destapándome los ojos. No me podía creer que la chica que estaba frente al espejo fuese yo. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura, todo liso y la parte de arriba un poco alborotada dándome un toque descuidado e informal. Sin darme cuenta también me había maquillado. Me había pintado los parpados con tonos oscuros dándole una profundidad inimaginable a mis ojos, pero los labios me encantaban. Estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, color que en la antigua Bella no me agradaba pero que ahora me fascinaba. Lo único que fallaba en mi nuevo aspecto era mi ropa. Definitivamente necesitaba pasarme por unas tiendas de ropa para hacer el cambio total.

-Chris- llamé al chico que se había encargado de cambiar completamente mi apariencia.

-Dime preciosa – susurró detrás de mí, mirándome a través del espejo.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar ropa mucho más de acuerdo con este nuevo estilo? – supliqué- es que soy nueva en este lugar y no sé a dónde debo ir.

-Marcus – llamó a su compañero - ¿Te importa que salga unas horas de mi puesto de trabajo? – preguntó. Al ver que no había mucha faena aquella mañana tan temprano acepto.

-Señorita Bella, es hora de sus compras – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de broma, pero a mí me afectó más de lo que debería afectarme.

Las compras empezaron por tiendas en las que jamás había estado, ni siquiera había escuchado de ellas. Todas las prendas consistían en pantalones tejanos tanto largos como cortos e incluso algunos que eran tan diminutos que tuvimos que comprar unas medias de encaje negras para ponérmelas debajo y que no se me viese el culo claramente. En cuanto a chaquetas predominaban las tejanas y sudaderas amplias a llevar con mayas ajustadas. Como bien dijo Chris, las piernas deben mostrarse tanto sea con un pantalón largo pero muy ajustado como con pantalones minúsculos. En cuanto a las camisetas eso era otro mundo, predominaban las camisetas con el nombre y el icono de grandes grupos musicales de rock o camisetas simples con camisas de cuadro, aunque también compré camisetas simples con algún dibujito divertido. Los zapatos fueron otro mundo aparte, en mi nuevo armario abundarían las converse y también las zapatillas de deporte Vans. De cada una de estas marcas como mínimo me compre cinco de diferentes colores. Después de dos horas interminables nos encontrábamos en la última tienda a entrar.

-Chris creo que esta tiendo es absolutamente innecesaria – dije dándome la vuelta e intentando escapar, pero mi nuevo amigo me abrazó por la espalda y me obligó a entrar. – No pienso ayudarte en nada- dije enfurruñada.

-Deja de comportarte como un bebé, ya me agradecerás cuando tengas novio y al verte lo vuelvas loco – dijo riendo a carcajadas y haciendo que todos los ocupantes de la tienda nos observasen. Yo únicamente pude sonrojarme, pero Chris tenía razón era una nueva Bella, y esta Bella iba a vivir su vida como si esta únicamente fuesen dos días.

Finalmente salimos del centro comercial cuatro horas más tarde repletos de bolsas. Ya ni siquiera me acodaba del taxi y el señor que me estaban esperando en la entrada. Cuando lo recordé solté un chillido y me llevé a Chris a rastras hasta la salida.

-Lo siento muchísimo señor, se me ha ido el santo al cielo – me disculpé intentando acomodar las bolsas.

-No se preocupe señorita – pero cuando se giró para mirarme soltó un silbido de admiración – no parece la misma, ahora mismo pensaba que estaba en un sueño viendo a una diosa – dijo produciendo que me sonrojase furiosamente y que Chris estallase en carcajadas.

-Gracias – le susurré. Cuando me di la vuelta únicamente pude abrazar a mi amigo y darle las gracias. – Oye ¿por qué no me das tu número de teléfono y así cuando consiga yo uno nuevo te llamo y quedamos? Es que estoy sola en la ciudad y pensaba… - Chris no me dejó acabar y rápidamente me dio su teléfono, pero antes de marcharme me paró.

-Pero espero que no quieras hacer cosas sucias conmigo porque yo soy gay eee – dijo riéndose.

-No te preocupes cariño que ya me había dado cuenta jeje – empecé a reírme. En ese momento el taxi arrancó y solo pude lanzarle un beso. Las próximas paradas fueron una tienda de móviles y una tienda de gafas de sol. Cuando ya estuve materialmente lista fuimos a la universidad de Berlín.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué desea? – preguntó amablemente una regordeta mujer en el mostrador de la recepción de la magnífica universidad.

-Me gustaría apuntarme para cursar una carrera – comenté – Personalmente me gustaría estudiar Relaciones internacionales.

-Perfecto, para poder cursar la carrera debe rellenar este formulario y traer toda la documentación que aparece en ese papel – dijo sonriente.

-Puede ser ahora mismo, es que ya traigo todos los papeles listos – dije tímidamente entregándole una carpeta con todo aquello que necesitaba. Menos mal que Jacob me lo había preparado todo antes de partir.

-Perfecto, entonces señorita Dwyer tengo el placer entonces de comunicarle que ya es estudiante de la universidad de Berlín, aquí tiene toda la información sobre la carrera y el horario. Las clases empiezan dentro de dos días – me explicó pacientemente, para no ser descubierta tuve que adueñarme del apellido de mi madre y pasar a ser Isabella Dwyer.

Una inmensa alegría recorrió mi cuerpo, no me podía creer que ya fuese estudiante universitaria. El motivo que me llevó a estudiar esta carrera ha sido para que cuando sea reina, sepa lo que haga y tenga una buena base de la que partir y hacia donde guiar a mi gente y a mi país.

Me encontraba destrozada cuando llegué a mi hotel. No podía permitirme el lujo de comprar o alquilar cualquier lugar ya que sería muy fácil que me encontrasen por eso mismo tendría que apañarme en hoteles. Antes de acostarme bajé al cajero automático del que disponía el hotel y saqué todo el dinero que había en mis cuentas para que mi abuela no pudiese cerrarme las cuentas y dejarme tirada sin dinero. Por fin el miedo había abandonado mi cuerpo. Era una nueva Bella y aprovecharía mi vida.

La universidad fue la experiencia más feliz de toda mi vida. Había dejado de lado la princesa y el trono para ser una chica cualquiera, una del montón que ves cuando te subes en el tren. Una simple estudiante que no destacaba sobre el resto. He de decir que disfruté la vida y experimente muchas experiencias, que no olvidaré jamás y que no me arrepiento de ellas. Pero la noche de celebración de la graduación, pasó una cosa que marcaría el resto de mi vida.

-Bella, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa? – me preguntó Chris que se había unido a la fiesta.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- chillé en medio de la calle, pero en verdad no estaba bien, sino que estaba muy borracha, tan borracha que no controlaba lo que hacía. No recuerdo como conseguí convencerles, únicamente recuerdo el momento en el que un hombre me agarró del hombro y me metió en un callejón.

Aquella noche pasó de ser una de las mejores a ser la peor, la que marcaría mis miedos e inseguridades, pero la que me dio a la persona que más amo. Me dio a mi hija.

Hola, espero que les estén gustando los capítulos y la historia en sí. Espero sus comentarios y sus reviews.

mi hija.

ique maeguridades, pero la que me die marcarcoborracha que no controlaba lo que hacia ydo te subes en el tren. Una s


	4. Primer encuentro

HUYENDO DEL DESTINO

4. Primer encuentro.

Es increíble como la vida te puede golpear cruelmente y sin miramientos en aquellos momentos donde crees que todo es perfecto. Después de aquella desastrosa noche, de la que afortunadamente no recuerdo nada, me desperté desorientada y asustada rodeada de paredes blancas y un molesto pitido. Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, que hacía allí. En ese momento un agudo y punzante dolor atravesó mi cabeza. En un movimiento instintivo llevé mis manos a la cabeza para intentar detener el insistente dolor que me atormentaba. En aquel justo momento la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió, entrando por ella Chris. Las palabras no me salían tenía la garganta seca, él no me miró a la cara, simplemente se sentó en la butaca que se encontraba junto a mi cama y apoyó la cabeza en mi vientre. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, salvo por los pequeños sollozos que escapaban del cuerpo de mi amigo. Me dolía terriblemente verlo en ese estado pero no podía moverme ni articular palabra, únicamente lo miraba deseando que alzase la cabeza y me diese uno de sus cariñosos y dulces abrazos.

-Nunca me cansaré de decirte cuanto lo siento por haberte dejado marchar aquella maldita noche – susurró entre sollozos sin levantar el rostro – No te puedes llegar cuanto me odio por verte en este estado y pensar que si hubiese sido más listo y te hubiese acompañado como debería haber hecho ahora estarías bien.- verlo en este estado me estaba matando. Por eso reuní las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a mi cuerpo y moví el brazo hasta acariciarle su hermosa cabellera torpemente con mis débiles dedos. Justo en el momento que los sintió alzó la vista y me miró con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Bella?- preguntó temeroso de que fuese un espejismo y no la realidad. Pero cuando le sonreí, aunque más bien creo que me salió una fea mueca, saltó corriendo de la silla y se lanzó sobre mí envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo que me impidió respirar por unos momentos e hizo que el odioso pitido que me despertó volvió a sonar haciendo que otra punzada atravesase de nuevo mi cabeza. Un lastimoso chillido salió de mis labios. Asustando a Chris quien me soltó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde empezó a chillar palabras que no llegué a entender por el terrible dolor de cabeza que me atormentaba. De repente me encontraba rodeada de un gran grupo de médicos y enfermeras. Pero finalmente la oscuridad me envolvió de nuevo.

Edward POV.

Siempre he pensado que todos nacemos con un destino marcado en nuestras vidas y es el que nos lleva a cometer ciertas acciones y a conocer a las personas que hacen que tu vida sea completa. Si en algún momento no llegase a encontrar a todas aquellas personas que están destinadas a estar a mi alrededor, estoy completamente que mi vida sería una completa desdicha. Desde que cumplí los 18 años me han estado agobiando con el tema de buscar a la chica correcta que esté a mi lado para poder llevar a cabo el futuro que me espera. Al principio únicamente se trataba de los asesores y de algunos miembros de la familia más conservadores que no entendían que no me casaría hasta que encontrase a la chica que hiciese que mi corazón latiese desbocado. Pero al final, a mis 23 años, ya no se trata únicamente de la gente más conservadora, sino que había pasado a ser un tema de discusión social, haciendo que mi soltería se encontrase criticada y defendida por otros en platós de televisión como si de la vida de un actor de cine se tratase. La situación estaba insostenible, por ello decidí apartarme durante unos años de mi país y marcharme a Alemania a cumplir servicio militar.

Los dos años en Alemania dieron un vuelco a mi vida, pasé de ser el joven príncipe y heredero al trono de Inglaterra, a ser un simple chico que debía buscarse la vida para sobrevivir en campo de batalla. El estar continuamente en riesgo era un aliciente a no pensar en todos los problemas que me esperaban a la vuelta. Pero aún quedaban cinco meses para volver y a mis recientes 25 años no quería empezar a preocuparme de nuevo. Pero el tema de la vuelta a casa me tenía más distraído que de costumbre y en combate esto no era un buen compañero de supervivencia.

-¡Cullen! – me despertó mi Emmet de mi ensoñación – Ya vuelves a estar perdido en tus mundos – comento riéndose mientras me daba un golpecito en el hombro. Íbamos los dos haciendo guardia de noche, todo estaba muy tranquilo por lo que me permitía ponerme a pensar en mi vida. Continuaba ensimismado cuando de repente y sin darme cuenta como sucedió caí por un terraplén.

-Dios mío Edward, ¿estás bien?- sentía como la pierna se me partí y prácticamente podía asegurar que el hueso había conseguido atravesar la carne. El dolor era insoportable y para alertar a Emmet que seguía vivo hice lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos. Chillar.

-¡Ahh! Emmet ayúdame – a partir de ese momento todo se volvió borroso y tan solo recuerdo a Emmet a mi lado diciéndome que todo saldría bien y que dentro de poco estaría en el hospital.

Desperté al intentar darme la vuelta en la cama donde me encontraba y un profundo dolor me destrozo la pierna. Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una habitación de hospital con la pierna vendada y en alto. En aquel momento todo lo sucedido volvió a mi mente. Iba a levantarme cuando una gran mano me paró.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte – amenazó Emmet con la preocupación reflejada en los ojos. – No sabes el susto que me diste cuando de repente no estabas a mi lado sino que cinco metros más abajo. Podrías estar muerto, en qué coño pensabas – me recriminó furioso. Justo cuando iba a contestar la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aunque en su mirada se reflejaba un intenso dolor.

-Buenos días Chris – saludó Emmet al chico quien solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para después agacharse hacia la camilla de al lado, donde no me había dado ni cuenta que descansaba una hermosa chica.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?- preguntó dulcemente mientras le besaba la frente – Esta mañana tienes mejor color de piel, espero que dentro de poco vuelvas a mi lado. – le susurró casi al borde del llanto. La chica no se movió por lo que pensé que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué le sucede? – susurré solo para mi amigo, pero el tal Chris me escuchó y respondió a mi pregunta.

-Ella es mi muñequita Bella – dijo sentándose a su lado mientras me hablaba – hace cuestión de dos meses se graduó y salimos a celebrarlo con otros amigos pero a la hora de ir a casa fue atacada por un ser asqueroso que la golpeó y la violó. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a abrir sus hermosos ojos. – dijo llorando y acariciándole la frente. La furia invadió mi cuerpo, como una persona puede ser tan cruel para herir a una niña tan hermosa. Poco a poco me iba robando el corazón y no podía dejar de mirarla. – Pero lo peor de todo es que ella está sola y únicamente me tiene a mí – sollozó – y yo le fallé, porque aquella noche si la hubiese acompañado hasta su casa no le habría sucedido todo esto.

-¿Qué ha dicho el médico de las pruebas que le han hecho esta mañana? – preguntó Emmet, también preocupado por el ángel que dormía profundamente a nuestro lado. Chris ante aquella pregunta apretó los puños por la furia hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos.

-Han salido positivas – espetó.

-Un momento, ¿qué pruebas? – pregunté nervioso al no saber qué pasaba. Chris de un movimiento inesperado retiró la sábana que la cubría y apoyó la mano en el vientre del precioso ángel, donde había una pequeña redondez. – No puede ser – susurré sin poder creer que sucedía lo que pensaba que sucedía.

-Está embarazada, eso lo sabemos de hace unas semanas pero hoy le han hecho las pruebas para saber de cuanto esta y ya ha pasado el límite para poder abortar – gruñó – siempre tuve la esperanza que despertase antes de llegar al plazo y que ella pudiese elegir si seguir adelante o interrumpir el embarazo. Pero cuando despierte, ya no habrá nada a hacer. – No podía ser posible que una niña tan dulce y preciosa tuviese que vivir ese calvario. Pero las horas pasaron y la esperanza ver el color de sus ojos se fue apagando. En un revuelo a mitad de la noche me despertaron unos agentes de seguridad que me hicieron vestirme rápido y corriendo y salir de la habitación. Había llegado a oídos de la prensa mi accidente y las cosas se habían salido de control, por ese motivo mi padre decidió acelerar mi regreso. En un vago intentó me giré y la miré antes de salir de la habitación con la esperanza de verla despierta. Pero seguí como siempre profundamente dormida. En aquel momento antes de salir de la habitación y todavía observándola, me prometí que la buscaría y haría todo lo posible por encontrarla.

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más. De momento la historia ha empezado triste pero dentro de muy poquito las cosas irán a mejor. Espero sus comentarios y reviews.


	5. Princesita

HUYENDO DEL DESTINO

5. Princesita.

Cuando volví a despertar rodeada de estas odiosas paredes blancas empecé a molestarme. Qué era lo que me sucedía que estaba en el hospital. La cabeza ya no me dolía aunque sentía un malestar continuo, parecido a estar metida dentro de una burbuja. Alcé la mano derecha y estaba más pálida de lo normal con un gran tubo que atravesaba la piel de mi muñeca. Al intentar moverla la aguja se movió y solté un chillido lastimero. Dos segundos después de haberme quejado entró Chris corriendo, con el miedo impregnado en su clara mirada.

-Cariño, que pasa. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué es lo que te duele, princesa? – aquella palabra atravesó de lleno mi corazón. No podía seguir ocultándole mi secreto. Él era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no me podía permitir el lujo de por un secreto perderlo.

-No me llames así por favor – supliqué. Él me miró extrañado pero asintió – Chris – le llamé agarrándolo de las manos para infundirme valor – hay una cosa que te tengo que decir – empecé a decirle pero uno de sus dedos me callaron.

-Ahora mismo, aunque no me guste la idea, tenemos que llevar del porqué te encuentras aquí y cuál es tu estado actual. – sus palabras me sorprendieron, y me enfadaron porque realmente no entendía ni recordaba que es lo que había sucedido para tener que estar en el hospital y con tantos tubos y maquinas conectadas a mí. – Cariño necesito que estés tranquila.

-Venga habla, seguro que no puede ser tan malo – dije segura pero su mirada me aviso que algo realmente malo pasaba o había pasado. – ¿Me voy a morir? – susurré asustada.

-No, no mi vida estás fuerte como un roble. Antes de nada, necesito saber qué es lo que recuerdas de la noche que celebramos tu graduación.

-Recuerdo que salimos a cenar y luego quisimos ir al pub de siempre pero es muy pequeño y estaba a reventar de gente. Por eso fuimos a la nueva discoteca que han abierto a dos calles de mi hotel – empecé a explicar – bebimos mucho y yo iba bastante borracha, tú te ofreciste a acompañarme a casa pero como estaba cerca te convencí que no pasaría nada, que todo estaría bien porque estaba muy cerca del hotel – en ese momento un conjunto de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza pero todas de forma borrosa – de camino a casa, un hombre salió de un oscuro callejón y me metió hacia adentro. No me dio tiempo ni a chillar cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me hizo caer al suelo. A partir de ese momento lo único que recuerdo es despertarme en esta horrible habitación blanca y el continuo pitido de la máquina.

-A ver cómo te digo esto... – empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que se sentó a mi lado en la camilla y me agarró de las manos intentando darme fuerzas aunque creo que era él quien estaba buscando las fuerzas en mí – ese hombre no solamente te golpeo sino que también abusó de ti – soltó de golpe y sentí como la cruda realidad me daba una bofetada en toda la cara.

-¿Qué? – susurré aún sin creerme que realmente me haya sucedido lo que me explicaba mi amigo. Quizás era el día de los santos inocentes y me estaba gastando una broma. Pero al ver como sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas me di cuenta que todo era verdad. Que todo lo que me contaba realmente había sucedido. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi vientre, donde para sorpresa mía no encontré mi normal vientre plano sino que tenía una leve redondez en esa zona. Asustada saqué las sabanas del hospital y alcé mi bata para poder observarme directamente que lo que había tocado en realidad estaba allí. No podía ser. Estaba embarazada. Intentando buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que aún no había formulado miré a Chris, quien silenciosamente asintió. Aunque parezca extraño en aquel momento no me sentí derrotada ni sentí que mi vida ya había acabado, sino que un gran amor inundó mi corazón. Un bebé. Mi bebé. Aquello me dio fuerzas. Nadie me había enseñado a como ser madre, ni tampoco había tenido el ejemplo de una verdadera madre, ya que los innumerables actos benéficos y reuniones mantenían a mi madre prácticamente alejada de mi lado y tras su muerte no tuve un ejemplo en el que basarme. Pero aún siendo su padre el hombre que más me había herido, amaba a mi bebé con todo mi corazón.

-Chris voy a ser mamá – dije llorando con una gran sonrisa instalada en mi cara. Chris al principio estuvo desconcertado por mi reacción, definitivamente no era la que él se esperaba. – No sabes cuánto me agrada esta noticia. – le dije llorando y lanzándome a sus brazos.

Los días fueron pasando y tras los días las semanas y así consecutivamente. Por bien de mi bebita, porque habíamos descubierto que era una niña, nos trasladamos a vivir al departamento de Chris ya no podíamos seguir viviendo en el hotel. Chris se encontraba completamente emocionado con la noticia. Los dos estábamos completamente eufóricos. Había una idea que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía unas semanas. Echaba en falta mi tierra y mi gente y deseaba que ellos compartiesen mi felicidad ante el embarazo y la idea de ser mamá. Pero para poder hacer lo que tenía previsto necesitaba ayuda. Chris aún no sabía mi secreto y como futuro tío de mi bebé era necesario que supiese la verdad que me rodeaba. Por eso la tarde que hice justo los ocho meses y antes de entrar en la cuenta atrás para el parto decidí contárselo todo. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá acariciando mi vientre mientras mi vientre mientras mi pequeña revoltosa no paraba de moverse y patear. Todos los días agradecía el no acordarme de nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche que marcó mi vida para siempre, ya que no recordar me permitía ser completamente feliz en estos momentos con mi pequeña. El ruido de la puerta de entrada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Amores ya estoy en casa – chilló. Mi pequeña ante su chillido pateó con más fuerzas. Él se acercó corriendo hasta donde me encontraba y levantando mi camiseta besó mi vientre donde por unos momentos se pudo ver un pequeño piececito a través de mi piel. – ¿Ha dado mucha guerra mi niña bonita? – preguntó dándome un beso en la frente.

-Se ha portado como un angelito, pero cuando ha escuchado tu voz se ha puesto a patear como una loca – dije provocando que los dos estallásemos en carcajadas y que la bebita diese otra patadita.

-Cariño tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí – dije cogiéndole de la mano. Aunque no tuviésemos ningún tipo de relación amorosa nos tratábamos como si fuésemos pareja aunque los dos sabíamos que yo no sentía nada por él ni él por mí.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu extraña llegada a Berlín sola y el afán de hacer de ti otra Bella para que no te reconociesen? – lo miré realmente sorprendida, prácticamente los ojos se me iban a salir de las orbitas de lo abiertos que los tenía. - ¿Qué crees que no me di cuenta? No tienes nada que explicar. Sé perfectamente que no eres Isabella Dwyer, sino que eres Isabella Swan princesa de Grecia y futura heredera al trono.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunté asombrada. Aún estaba en estado catatónico.

-Desde el principio. Cuando te fuiste en taxi la primera vez prometiendo que me llamarías, supe que algo raro sucedía y decidí investigar un poquito en internet. He de admitir que no fue complicado empezar a atar cabos ya que liaste un buen alboroto en tu país. Pero he de decirte que estoy orgulloso de la decisión que tomaste, igual que de todas las que has tomado frente a situaciones complicadas – dijo tocando mi vientre – eres la niña más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida – las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas libremente. Fuertemente le abracé y lo aferré fuertemente entre mis brazos. – Pero sí que te he de confesar que no me lo hayas dicho hasta este momento. Pero te comprendo.

-Necesito que me ayudes –le dije agarrándole las mejillas y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. – Tengo ganas que mi pueblo comparta mi felicidad por la llegada de mi pequeñita. Por eso necesito que me hagas una fotografía donde salga con mi vientre descubierto, pero no se me puede ver el pelo porque si no se darán cuenta de mi cambio de look y me buscaran de rubia y no de morena.

-No te preocupes por eso – en cuestión de minutos hizo de mi dormitorio un salón de fotografías. – Ahora necesito que te quites la ropa y te pongas esta camisa y estas braguitas. El conjunto estaba formado por unas bragas de lencería negra y una camisa blanca con únicamente dos botones en la zona del pecho. – Quiero que te la pongas de esta forma – dijo moviendo la camisa haciendo que esta resbalase por mis hombros dejándolos desnudos y abrochando la camisa únicamente en la zona del pecho mientras que la barriga quedaba descubierta. – Princesitas solo queda el toque final dijo sacando de un armario una peluca de color castaño muy parecido al que yo antes tenía. – Bien preciosa todo listo – dijo sacando una gran cámara fotográfica profesional, como se notaba que uno de sus hobbies era la fotografía – Necesito que te toques el vientre con cariño y que lo mires fijamente y sonriente – dijo mientras sacaba un montón de fotografías desde diferente posiciones. – Perfecto ya hemos terminado ves a vestirte y quitarte esa cosa de la cabeza. – me ordenó señalando el baño.

-Pequeña tu tío es un gruñón y un mandón – dije de camino al baño.

-Oye, no le digas esas cosas a mi pequeña pateadora – dijo molesto lanzándome un cojín que esquivé cerrando la puerta del baño. Cuando salí me encontré a Chris enredado en retoques de las fotos en el ordenador. – Me encanta esta foto. La voy a imprimir y me la voy a quedar para mí – dijo sacándome la lengua y dándole un sonoro beso a mi vientre.

-Ahora tenemos que contactar con los periódicos más sencillos de Grecia. Los grandes ya tienen suficientes informaciones como para triunfar, ellos también merecen su oportunidad. – después de dos horas de agotadora búsqueda contactamos con dos revista que se estaban intentando abrir paso entre los grandes periódicos y revistas sensacionalistas. En cuanto vieron la foto y supieron que era yo la que estaba haciéndoles llegar la imagen me llenaron de felicitaciones y halagos. – Creo que ya hemos hecho todo lo que debíamos hacer – susurré adormilada sobre su hombro.

Después de aquella noche de confidencias y fotografías las cosas fueron tranquilas hasta que una inesperada noche se escucharon fuertes ruidos y chillidos fuera del departamento. Asustada salí de la habitación.

-¿Chris que pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-No te preocupes y sobre todo no te pongas nerviosa – susurró. Todo estaba a oscuras y Chris poco a poco se fue acercando a la mirilla. Pero de repente se giró y corrió hacia donde estaba.

-Vístete rápido y coge todas tus cosas y las del bebé – me apresuró, ante mi mirada interrogante solamente susurró – Nos han descubierto – no me lo podía creer se habían enterado que estaba viviendo aquí, me habían encontrado y querían llevarme de vuelta a Grecia. No permitiría que aquella malvada mujer pusiese ni uno de sus asquerosos dedos encima de mi pequeña angelito. En menos de media hora ya estábamos fuera del departamento con todas nuestras cosas en el maletero.

-Menos mal que las cosas de la bebé las tengo guardadas en una mochilita y que el departamento tiene salida de emergencia – susurré agotada cayendo dormida sobre los asientos traseros del coche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando me desperté me encontraba sentada dentro de un avión con unas enormes y horribles gafas de sol puestas.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunté bostezando.

-Camino a nuestro nuevo hogar – ante mi mirada interrogante contestó – ¿Qué te parece París?.

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como les prometí las cosas van mejorando y ya no es todo tan triste y horrible. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y reviews.


End file.
